Dream a little dream
by wyckedfyre
Summary: This story follows Gii and Takumi in their last school year after the end of the series. As their daily life settles into a life of perfection, nighttime begins to haunt them both. - companion piece to my other story Trust Me
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the main characters in this story. They all come from a wonderful love story Takumi-kun. I have only seen the movies, and this story assumes you have knowledge of the people and connections in those movies.

This story does contain Male on Male relationship with adult content. It's assumed you wouldn't be here if you didn't already know that.

Authors Note: This is a companion piece to my other story Trust Me about Misu and Shingyouji. This chapter happens between Chapter 1 and 2. The Gii and Takumi in this story will be the same ones from that story. I will try to write it so that you are not required to read the other one. This is just my attempt to create a richer world.

As for a last note, I apologize for what happens in this chapter. In no way is this me shipping two characters. I prefer both of them exactly where they are.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are so beautiful."<em>

_At first the snow fell lightly against his hair. The white vibrant against his black locks. Each snowflake a unique beauty. Takumi smiled at Gii. Flakes glided down from his hair onto his cheeks. It melted quickly along Takumi's exposed skin. Gii wiped away the cold water from Takumi's face, stroking Takumi's cheek. He leaned in to kiss Takumi. Takumi turned his face away._

"_Takumi, please let me."_

_The snowflakes came faster, falling in larger groups. Takumi just continued to smile and shook his head, more snow falling from his hair. Gii stepped closer to Takumi trying to wrap his hands around Takumi's thin waist. _

"_Please, I don't think I can restrain myself."_

_The wind blew a hard gust of air into Gii's face, the snow stinging against his skin. Takumi backed away from Gii's embrace and raised his hand. Gii went to take it in his, but Takumi slipped out of his grasp. Instead he placed his hand against Gii's chest and pushed, hard. Gii fell a few step backwards from the unexpected force, tripping over his own feet. The wind gusted again, picking up the snow and swirling it between them. From the sky the snow fell heavier, curtaining Takumi behind a veil of white. He disappeared completely. _

_Gii reached out his hands and found only cold air beyond. The snow covering all trace of where Takumi had been standing. Gii brought one hand up over his eyes to shield them from the pain of the wind and the snow. _

"_Takumi?" Gii called. His voice echoed back to him. There was no response. He was alone. He stumbled forward into the curtain of snow his arms reaching forward into the nothing. "Takumi?" he called again a trace of panic entering his voice._

_Gii waved his arms about into the emptiness. His arms heavy with the weight of fear. He lifted each foot carefully setting them down in the ever deepening snow. He pushed hard against the snow. It drifted up to his knees, then to his waist. He fought harder with every step._

"_Takumi." Gii yelled. Using his bare hands he dug at the snow clearing a path. He continued digging long after this fingers went numb. Inch by inch, foot by foot he move forward. When he thought he couldn't go any further the snow level began to recede. His steps became easier as the snow thinned. Lowering back to his knees, his ankles, until a only trace of snow remained and blades of grass appeared._

_Now that his path was clear Gii hurried his pace. Forward, all he could do was move forward. He walked on the green grass with no traces of the snow remaining. The blades of grass grew smaller and smaller, until they too disappeared. The texture of the ground changed into a soft covering of carpet. The ground curved up around him forming dirt walls that soon molded into wood paneling. The sky slowly disappeared as the walls grew until they formed a ceiling above him._

_The hallway stretched out before him long and unending. Gii upped his pace, changing from a quick walk to brisk run. No matter how hard he ran nothing changed, same carpet, same wood paneling, same ceiling. Exhausted, Gii stopped. He leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. He lowered his head into his hands._

"_Where have you gone Takumi?"_

_Gii raised his head. Before him appeared a door with the number 270 on the front. Gii jumped to his feet. In two steps he crossed the hallway, hands pounding on the door._

"_Takumi?"_

_Gii's hands slid down the door to the handle. It pushed easily in his hands and the door flew open. It slammed against the wall and rebounded back into Gii. He pushed it back open and rushed into the room. His eyes first went to Takumi's bed. Empty. Movement caught his attention and he turned his head to look. _

_Pinned to the other bed in the room, Misu had Takumi pressed into the mattress. Gii stepped toward them, and the room stretched away from him. Gii took another step and the room moved again. Each step he took they moved just as far away. All he could do is watch as Misu leaned down pressing his lips against Takumi's. Misu's hand slide along Takumi's naked chest. Takumi let out a soft moan. Takumi wasn't fighting back, he was happy._

_Takumi opened his mouth and held out his tongue. Misu wrapped his lips around Takumi's tongue and lightly sucked. Takumi's body shivered. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Misu's naked chest pulling him tight._

"_Takumi." Gii voice came out strained._

_Misu lifted his head and turned to look at Gii, a smirk on his lips. Takumi turned his head toward the wall, away from Gii._

"_Always interrupting Saki."_

"_What?"_

_Misu looked back down at Takumi and licked along the edge of Takumi's ear. Takumi sighed happily._

"_What do you think happens each night when we're alone Saki?"_

"_Takumi?" Gii's voice a longing plea to have Takumi look at him._

_Instead it was Misu who looked back at Gii. "I should thank you Saki. You cured Takumi for me. Isn't that right Takumi?"_

"_Yes." Takumi whispered._

_Misu leaned down and trailed his tongue inside Takumi's ear._

"_Are you happy now Takumi?"_

"_Yes." Takumi whispered again._

_Misu trailed kisses from Takumi's ear, along his cheek towards his lips._

"_Do you want to stay with me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you love me?"_

_Takumi turned to look Misu directly in his eyes. "Yes Misu."_

"_Takumi." Gii cried out._

* * *

><p>"Takumi." Gii cried out as he sat upright in his bed, the late July morning sunday sun filtering down across his chest. He gasped for breath as the nightmare swam through his brain. His fingers still cold from the snow and the image of Misu touching Takumi burned into his eyes.<p>

Gii rolled over and set his feet on the ground. He tried to stand but fell back into the bed. He had no strength. With his elbows on his knees he rest his head into his hands. He breathed deep trying to get under control. He closed his eyes, but the images of the dream came rushing back at him.

"Ahhh."

Gii pushed himself up, swaying once. He stripped out of his sleeping pants and put on the closest clothes he could find. He pulled open his bedroom door and rushed into the hallway. The hall stretched out before him, each step feeling as if it was taking him no further. He weaved his way through the ever present first years and ran down the stairs. He could see the door to room 270. Just a little further.

The bedroom door opened and Misu stepped out. For a moment Gii's pace faltered as a wave of anger washed through him. Another step forward. From the bedroom door a hand appeared. The hand reached out for Misu and grabbed him by the arm. Misu turned, his face away from from Gii. Another step forward, even slower. The owner of the hand moved out from the door. The arm, then the elbow up to the shoulder, until Takumi's profile appeared. Gii stopped.

Takumi stepped close to Misu, both their backs to Gii with their faces turned to each other. Takumi leaned close to Misu, who tilted his head closer. Takumi whispered something to Misu. Misu nodded and Gii saw the edge of his smile. Misu lifted his hand and patted Takumi's hand holding his arm. Misu whispered something in response. Takumi smiled and let go of Misu's arm. Misu turned his head further and made eye contact with Gii. Misu smirked and walked off in the other direction. Takumi turned and went back into his room, closing the door behind him.

Gii stared at the closed door, unable to move. An invisible wall had appeared before him. Using all the will he could he pushed himself forward. Each step nearly causing pain. Ten steps, five steps, one last painful step and he reached the door. He grasped the handle and let himself in. With Takumi's name on his lips he stepped into the room only to be struck breathless.

In the middle of the room a white sheet was hanging, obscuring part of the room, like a wall of snow had fallen into the room. From the light of the window a shadow moved across the fabric. Gii stepped closer his hands outstretched.

"Takumi?" Gii's voice came out soft.

The shadow moved to the edge of the sheet. Gii moved closer stopping next to Takumi's bed.

"Gii?"

Gii heart pounded in his chest as his hand reached for the sheet just as the shadow hand reached for the same edge. The shadow reached the sheet first and pulled it aside. Takumi appeared with his arm outstretched. Still moving forward Takumi's hand landed on Gii's chest. The sudden impact forced Gii backwards, tripping over his own feet landing hard on Takumi's bed.

"Oh Gii. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Takumi?" Gii looked up at the boy standing over him. His mind full of too many images. Takumi denying him his touch, lost to him in the snow, throwing him away for Misu's love. "What is going on?"

"Ah the sheet. We're drying it out. Shingyouji spilled water all over Misu-kun's bed. Misu-kun went to chase after Shingyouji. I tried to stop to him. But I don't think he's really mad. The sheet should dry out in time for bed. Gii why are you so pale? Are you sick?"

Takumi sat down next to Gii. He reached out his hand and placed it on Gii's forehead. Gii took Takumi's hand from his head and pulled it down into his lap.

"No I am not sick." His pounding heart slowly returned to its steady pace.

"Then what's wrong Gii?"

"Takumi I had a dream, first you wouldn't let me touch you, then I lost you, first to a snow storm," Gii glanced at the sheet. "Then when I found you, I lost you again to..to Misu."

"Lost me to Misu-kun?"

"I saw you here, in this room, on Misu's bed. You were...together."

Takumi stared at Gii, eyes wide with shock.

"With Misu-kun? That's not possible. He is only my friend. I love you Gii. I will always love only you."

Gii lowered his head and kissed Takumi's forehead. He could feel the tension and fear start to melt away.

"I love you too Takumi."

Gii leaned his head closer. Takumi closed his eyes. Gii dropped down and placed a forceful kiss on Takumi's lips. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue across Takumi's lips. Takumi's moaned lightly. No longer denied Takumi's touch he pushed further. His let his tongue glide across Takumi's teeth and into his mouth. Takumi's tongue met his, letting Gii take dominance.

Gii released Takumi's hand and wrapped his arm around Takumi's waist. He pulled Takumi's body closer. He let his hand slide lower resting it on Takumi's behind. With his free hand he grabbed the edge of Takumi's shirt and started to pull it off. Without breaking his kiss he maneuvered one of Takumi's arms free. Takumi started to pull away and Gii pulled him right back kissing Takumi deeply, desperately. His lips pushing hard against Takumi's. Pulling away only to take a breath before resuming his touch.

Reluctantly Gii leaned away from Takumi. Takumi's eyes remained closed, with a light blush on his cheeks. Gii pulled Takumi's other arm free and lifted the shirt free from his body. Takumi opened his eyes as the shirt slipped over his head. He stripped himself of his own shirt, laying both at the end of the bed. He placed his hand against Takumi's shoulder and forced him gently backwards on to his bed. He rolled himself onto the bed next to Takumi so that he lay looking down at him. He stroked Takumi's bare chest, his hands slowly wondering lower. As Gii's hand reached his waistband Takumi grabbed his hand.

"Gii, Misu-kun might come back."

"Then he gets a free show."

"Gii." Takumi protested.

"Okay, how about a compromise." Gii sat up. He quickly stripped himself of all his clothes and set them at the end of the bed. With a quick practiced motion his stripped Takumi as well. His thoughts were frozen as he stared down at his naked lover.

"Gii."

Gii pulled himself out of his trance and lay back down next to Takumi. He pulled Takumi's sheet halfway up their bodies, leaving their naked chests exposed.

"Is that better?"

Takumi nodded his head. Gii ran his fingers up along Takumi's chest. Feeling every spot of soft skin he already had memorized. Every spot that caused Takumi to moan, every spot that caused him to laugh, every spot that created a blush. He leaned down placing long kisses against Takumi's skin. He tongue leaving trails of warm wet patches that he blew cold air over, cause Takumi to shiver slightly.

Gii moved up Takumi's body, kissing, licking, touching, loving, every bit of exposed skin he could find. He returned his attention to Takumi's lips. The lips that tasted sweet each time he licked them. His tongue found Takumi's. He could feel all of Takumi body starting to yield beneath him.

"I wasn't gone that long."

Gii pulled away from Takumi and looked down the bed to see Misu standing at the end, staring at them. Gii grabbed the sheet and pulled it over Takumi's body, leaving his own chest exposed. Misu rolled his eyes and stepped behind the drying sheet to his side of the room.

"Sorry Misu-kun." Takumi whispered, rolling on his side and burying his face into his pillow.

"Don't worry about him. You should have seen what I caught him doing the other night with Shingyouji. Something about homework and Shingyouji being mostly naked."

"Gii."

"Saki you have your own room, go there."

"We can go." Takumi started to pull himself from the bed holding tightly to the sheet. Misu stepped back around the sheet his eyes staring right at Gii.

"Don't bother Hayama. I only came back to see if Shingyouji returned. I haven't found him yet. And I can't let this go unpunished. I will be back…later."

Gii watched as Misu left the room, closing the door soundly behind him. He grabbed the sheet over Takumi and pulled it off leaving him exposed.

"Gii." Takumi stretched out for the sheet, but Gii held it beyond his reach.

He looked down at Takumi. Gii leaned down and placed a long gentle kiss on Takumi's lips. When he pulled away, Takumi was smiling up at him.

"You are so beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: If you've read my other story this chapter happens between Chapter 2 and 3 of Trust Me.

* * *

><p>Gii stood with his bedroom door open looking at Misu. For a moment neither said anything.<p>

"Misu."

"Saki."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes."

Gii turned and headed back into his room. Misu followed, the door shutting behind him.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes."

Gii turned to look at Misu. Misu just stared at him.

"This is a first. I don't think you've ever shared drinks here with me."

"I've come to discuss something with you, and ask you a favor. As I don't think it will be a pleasant conversation I accepted your pleasantries."

Gii moved deeper into his room and prepared two cups of coffee. He set one in front of Misu and the other in front of his chair. He sat down and stretched his legs out, leaning back comfortably. He stared at Misu waiting for him to continue. Misu lifted the coffee and took a small sip, his nose wrinkling slightly.

"I will be asking for my favor first and then we can have our discussion."

"Alright."

"I am taking Shingyouji into town." Gii leaned slightly forward in his chair. "I once heard you mention a place, a spa that your family goes to."

"I know the place."

"I want to book a room for this Sunday."

Gii sat upright. "This Sunday. I am sure they are fully booked by now."

"And this is why I am coming to you. If I could have made the reservation on my own I would have just done it, but for your name they will. This is one the favors you owe me."

"You know I do not like to use my family name like this."

"I know. But once we discuss what I also came here for, I will consider it re-payment for that favor as well." Gii started to lean back in his chair, staring at Misu. "It's about Hayama."

Gii sat back up. "What about him?"

Misu took another sip of coffee and set the cup on the table.

"I assuming then he hasn't come to talk to you. No, he wouldn't would he?"

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Takumi, Misu?"

"I am not really sure."

"Misu, what's wrong?"

"For the past week he's been having nightmares."

"Is it about?" Gii stopped unable to say the words out loud. Not to Misu.

"I don't think so. I know I don't know all the details, but no. He doesn't seem to remember the nightmares. But for the past week he's woken me. He's mumbling something that I cannot understand, and fighting with his sheets. When I try to wake him up he grabs my hands and pulls me towards him."

Gii stood up and turned his back on Misu.

He heard Misu pick his up his coffee. "Don't worry Saki. While I couldn't understand most of what he said, it was your name he called each time he grabbed my hands."

"And he really doesn't remember the nightmares?"

"No he doesn't or at least he won't share them with me. The next morning he acts as if nothing has happened. But he is afraid. Something in his head has him terrified. Has anything changed recently that would cause him to be afraid?"

Gii turned to look at his desk. Placed on top was a small book with the words Visiting New York across the front. A gift for Takumi. He picked up the book and showed it to Misu. "It might be this."

"New York? Why?"

"I asked him to go with me."

"I knew you were dense Saki, but I didn't realize you were that stupid too. You want to take someone who only recently became comfortable with being near people to one of the busiest cities in the world, that speaks a language that is not his own."

Gii set the book back on the table and slumped down into his seat. "He said he was okay. That he wanted to go with me."

"Of course he would say that. He would do anything to make anything to make you happy."

"Takumi is not like Shingyouji, Misu."

"No, he's not. Takumi wants to be right by your side no matter what. So when you ask him something like this, you know he's going to say yes. Because he wants you to be proud of him. And I am sure he thinks it is something he can handle, but at night I think the reality is torturing him.."

Gii rested his head into his hands. "I didn't think."

Misu stood from his chair picking up his now empty cup. He moved to the back of the room. "No you didn't."

"Misu?"

"He's in the library." Misu returned to his chair, picking up his school bag. He started to pull out his books and spread them across the table. Gii looked at him. "You have one night." Gii nodded and stood. "Saki."

"Yes Misu?"

"Keep it off my bed."

Gii smiled at Misu. "We'll try."

"Saki."

"I promise."

Gii grabbed his uniform jacket and school bag before heading out the door. He wandered through the dorms and school hallways to the library. Inside the space was hushed. A few students looked up as he entered, bowing their greeting as he passed. He found Takami in a back corner deeply concentrating on some book. He hadn't noticed when Gii entered the room. Gii stood there for a few moments watching him work. His face so serious as he concentrated, tuning the rest of the world away. And yet not completely unconscious of his surroundings. Moving slightly one way or the other when someone would walk by. He was better, but he still needed more time. Misu was right, it was too early to take him so far away.

Gii crossed the room and pulled out the chair directly across from Takumi. Takumi's head popped up, the smile quickly lighting up his whole face.

"Gii. How'd you know I was here?"

"Misu told me. He came to talk to me." A small frown appeared on Takumi's face. "Yes, he's told me about the nightmares."

"Misu-kun's wrong. I'm not having nightmares."

"Misu isn't one to lie about something like this. He's concerned for you. Are you sure something isn't bothering you?"

Takumi closed his school book loudly. The sound echoing in the quiet room. Some students turned to stare before quickly returning to their own studies.

"I'm fine. Misu-kun's wrong."

"Whatever it is, it was enough for him to come to me. He's given us tonight. If there is nothing wrong then I will go back to my room tomorrow morning and let him know that he made a mistake. Which would actually be kind of fun."

"You can tell him there is nothing wrong now." Takumi grabbed his books and threw them into his bag. He stood and stormed out of the library. Gii quickly followed.

"Takumi, why are you angry? Misu is only worried about you, and now I am too. You are not acting like yourself."

Takumi stopped. "I'm not angry." He said loudly. "I'm not angry." he said again quieter. "I'm just tired."

Gii stepped closer to Takumi, taking one of his hands. "If you're not sleeping well you would be tired. Let's go back to your room. At least give me tonight."

Takumi looked down at their hands. For nearly a half minute he made no movement.

"Takumi?"

In a soft voice Takumi whispered. "I'm fine."

"Then give me tonight."

Takumi lifted his head and looked Gii in the eyes, lightly nodding his head once. Not letting go, Gii walked Takumi back to his room, sticking close to his side. He guided Takumi to his bed, who immediately collapsed against the pillow.

"Takumi, you need to change."

Takumi didn't respond. He just lay they clutching his school bag protectively against his chest. Gii stared down at Takumi's delicate frame, studying him closely. Dark circles under his eyes, down turned lips, tight body posture. All signs he missed that there was a problem. All because he was excited about taking Takumi on a trip and didn't think about what effect it would have on him.

Gii reached down and pulled the bag free of Takumi's hands. He let go of it reluctantly. His hands wrapping around his chest once it was gone. Gii tried to get his jacket off, but Takumi wouldn't budge.

"Takumi, I only want to get you changed for bed."

Slowly Takumi unwrapped his arms and sat up. Gii peeled the jacket free and hung it in the closet. Carefully he stripped Takumi of all his clothing down to his underwear. For a moment his hands hovered over Takumi's shoulder wanting to stroke the soft skin, but he pulled back at the last second. Now was not the time. He brought Takumi's sleeping clothes over and helped him into them. He pulled down the covers and encouraged Takumi under. Takumi lay his head on his pillow and immediately closed his eyes. Gii sat on the floor next the bed. He rest his hand on Takumi's head, gently petting his hair. In a few short minutes Takumi's breathing slowed and his body relaxed.

Gii backed away. He removed his jacket and placed it over Misu's desk chair. He unbuttoned his shirt and folded it into a small square, setting it on the seat of the chair. As he hadn't thought to bring anything to sleep in, he crawled into Misu's bed wearing only his slacks and leaving his chest bare. He lay on his side facing the sleeping Takumi. He looked calm at the moment. His fine dark hair falling across his eyes. His chest rising and falling with his slow relaxed breathing. From what Gii could see Takumi was currently a vision of peace. Gii's eyes fell closed with Takumi being the last vision he held. Something he missed now that they no longer shared a room.

"Gii, Gii." Gii sat upright. For a brief second nothing made sense. How was Takumi calling his name. He shouldn't be in his room. "Gii." The confusion slipped away. Takumi was asleep calling his name from the other side of the room, tossing about in his bed. Gii rolled out of Misu's bed and rushed over to Takumi's side. As he touched him Takumi grabbed his hands and pulled him in tight. "Gii." He called again, his voice still filled with fear.

"I'm here Takumi. Don't worry. I'll protect you, I'll always protect you." Gii whispered into Takumi's ear.

"Gii, please it's too much. I can't. It's too much. Where are you?"

"Takumi, please come to me. I'm right here."

"Gii." Takumi yelled out. His eyes flew open wide, darting wildly around the room looking for something and seeing nothing. His breath dragged out hard and short. A fine sweat appeared across his skin. He opened his hands letting go of Gii and pushed him away. Gii fell to floor staring up at the terrified boy.

"Takumi." Takumi brought his eyes on him, and for a moment there was nothing. No recognition at all, only pure panic. "Takumi?"

"Gii?" Takumi's eyes began to focus on him.

"Yes Takumi."

"Gii, are you really here?"

"Yes Takumi."

Takumi sighed, tears appearing in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Gii crawled along the floor back to the bed. "May I touch you?" Takumi delicately nodded his head. Gii carefully took Takumi's hands in his own, gently rubbing the backs with the thumbs. "Takumi you were having a nightmare. Do you remember it this time?" Takumi shut his eyes, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yes." Takumi said so quietly Gii only saw his lips move but did not hear the word.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Takumi opened his eyes but didn't say anything. His eyes bright with the tears. "It's about New York, isn't it?" Takumi averted his lifted his hand and placed it against Takumi's wet cheek, his thumb wiping away some of the tears. "You're scared to go, but don't want to tell me?" More tears spilled from Takumi's eyes. "Takumi, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have realized how selfish it was of me to ask."

"Gii, no." Takumi turned his face back to Gii. "It's not your fault. It's my fault. I should have said something. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Takumi, you can never disappointment." Gii ran his fingers through Takumi's hair. "We're a pair aren't we? I'm at fault for not realizing you weren't ready for this, and you're at fault for not telling me no. Well the simple solution is we're not going to New York."

"But Gii."

"Not yet anyway. I still want to go with you, but we'll go when you tell me you're ready. Okay?" Takumi smiled and nodded his head. "Instead we can go somewhere else. Somewhere here in Japan first. Tokyo?" Takumi shook a little beneath his hands. "Still too much? Osaka?" Takumi didn't react. "It's still a big place. But there are many places we can go where it won't feel so overwhelming."

Takumi bit his lip for a moment, then nodded. " would be okay. For a short while."

"Yes? Then I will make new arrangements right away. I will cancel every thing about going to New York and make all new plans." Gii moved to stand, but Takumi's grip on his hand pulled him right back to the floor.

"Gii, it's the middle of the night, it can wait until tomorrow."

"Ah, you're right, it can. Tomorrow I will get this set up and I will call on the promise I made Misu."

"You made Misu-kun a promise?"

"Yes, he asked for a favor. He's taking Shingyouji in to town and I promised to help him with it."

Takumi sat up, his tears forgotten. "Really? Is he taking Shingyouji on a date?"

"It would seem so."

"That's why Shingyouji was so happy today."

"I'm sure he was. And I am sure Misu is too in his own way." Gii leaned forward and placed a kiss on Takumi's forehead. "How would you like to help me to break a different promise I made to Misu?"

Gii peeled the covers off Takumi, slid one hand under his legs, the other around his back and lifted him off the bed. He turned and in two quick steps set Takumi back down on Misu's bed.

"Wait."

"I can't. Don't worry, Misu will just have to hate me a little more tomorrow. Tonight I just want to be with you."

"But."

Gii cut Takumi off with a kiss. Takumi's hands pressed against his chest for a moment, before relaxing and wrapping around his neck. Gii took the encouragement and pressed deeper into the kiss. Tomorrow he had plans to change and an actual promise to keep, but for tonight only one thing controlled his focus. And he intended to give him his full attention the rest of the night.


End file.
